


old friend, same face

by InLust



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Jack is a Little Shit, Jealous Doctor, Pre Relationship, pre hijinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: The Doctor receives a distress call from an old friend that she knows is going to give her more trouble





	old friend, same face

**Author's Note:**

> everyone talks about River Song and Rose which is totally cool but Jack Harkness owns making the Doctor jealous whenever he flirts with the companions

“Doctor, it looks like you’ve got a ping,” Yaz points out as she stares at the screen beside Ryan. “I can’t make it out though, don’t know how to read this.” 

The Doctor picks up her head in confusion and walks over to them. “You didn’t touch anything did you?” she asks to no one in particular, but Ryan reacts first. 

“I actually didn’t touch anything this time!” 

The Doctor smirks at them before looking at the screen herself. “Huh, distress call from the 51st century.” She pulls the screen closer to take a better look. “What’d you think that is? Have you been giving your number out?” she playfully asks. 

Yaz and Ryan share a look as the Doctor talks to the TARDIS. It’s never going to get less weird. 

“Alright then! We’ll just pop on over,” the Doctor says as she whips around the console excitedly. “Hope you don’t mind, but it seems like someone’s ship has crashed where it wasn’t supposed to.” She steps on the foot pedal releasing another custard cake before the TARDIS groans and wheezes. “Shouldn’t take long at all!” 

\--------------------

“51st Century is fantastic,” the Doctor says as they land. She’s back to whipping around the console, pulling at the levers to settle the TARDIS. “You’re gonna love it. Brilliant. Blew up a factory actually...” She scrunches her face, wondering if that’s a good memory, before reconciling with, “it’s alright. Less weapons in the worlds. Not a problem.” 

“You said we’re here for a distress call? Are you sure they’re still in distress?” Graham asks, just for the Doctor to double check. 

“Yep, still in distress,” the Doctor says. She blows by them towards the door. “Let’s get a shift on.” Yaz and Ryan instantly turn themselves to follow the doctor.

“Aren’t you the least bit suspicious if it’s a trap?” Graham yells after the Doctor quickly. 

The Doctor opens the door but really the door gets pushed in quickly knocking her back. 

“Doctor! You’re here!” a man wraps his arms tightly around the Doctor and in that instant she realizes she’s definitely smaller than she used to be. 

The Doctor stiffens in his arms and looks mildly confused before she realizes who it is. 

The man pulls back and smiles brightly like a page boy and looks at the Doctor in his arms before he realizes, “You’re not the Doctor.” The Doctor opens her mouth, but he goes on. “You must be a new companion.” He takes her hand and brings it to his lips. “Pleasure to meet you, I’m Captain Jack Harkness.”

The Doctor snatches her hand away from Jack and stares at him firmly. “Jack.” It’s all she needs to say with a stern look on her face before the realization dawns on Jack. 

“You know him?” Yaz answers catching their attention. Ryan and Graham both stand near her watching their exchange. 

The Doctor nods. “Captain Jack Harkness is an old friend of mine, well of mine before this me.” 

“Doctor?” Jack stares at her closely. Almost nose to nose. His hands inspect her face curiously. “Is this you now?” He pinches her cheeks. 

The Doctor huffs and waves her arms to push him off her. “Stop that!” she demands, stepping back to straighten out her jacket. “Of course, it’s me. Who else would show up in a big blue box?”

“I knew you would show up,” Jack responds obviously to her. “But I mean, I wasn’t expecting you-” he gestures up and down her body “-to show up. Not that I’m complaining! It’s just---WOW--you are gorgeous.” 

The Doctor turns a bit pink as she scratches the back of her head, seemingly out of frustration. “Was I not before or something?” she banters playfully. 

Jack’s smile gets impossibly larger. “Oh my god, you’re so cute!” he insists before pulling her into another hug. “God, I’ve missed you.” This time he hugs even harder knowing that it really was the Doctor in his arms. 

“A bit of introductions would be nice,” Ryan points out before Jack gets too wrapped up in the doctor. 

Jack lets go of the Doctor but looks at her curiously. “New companions?” he asks pointedly before stepping to the group. Again, he shines his smile and puffs out his chest. “Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you.” 

The Doctor scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Everytime,” she mutters. 

“Ryan,” he greets with mild confusion before Jack shoots him a wink. 

“Graham,” he says reaching for a handshake. 

Jack takes it firmly and doesn’t hesitate to say, “Nice grip,” in a coquettish manner that makes Graham flustered. 

When he turns to Yaz, the Doctor is right beside him. Jack just stares at Yaz up and down, observing her more fully, assessing her. 

Yaz knows it and she holds out her hand, almost awkwardly, unsure of what to do in the presence of the Doctor’s old friend. “Yasmin Khan. Yaz to my friends.” 

Jack takes her hand gallantly. “Well I hope we can be friends,” he flirts before bending his head just a bit to kiss her hand. Yaz feels a bit of a blush form at her cheeks. 

The Doctor huffs loudly with annoyance. “Enough of that then,” she interjects. “What was the distress signal for? Were you the one that sent it?” 

Jack picks up his head and lets go of Yaz’s hand. “I can explain on the way. This is something better seen than told.” He throws an arm around the Doctor’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, it’s only a matter of life and death for me, so you all should be safe.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Graham comments. 

Jack just smiles brightly at him. “Absolutely, pretty.” He squeezes the Doctor’s shoulder playfully. “Let’s go then.” 

The Doctor doesn’t even have an opportunity to respond before she’s being whisked away by Jack out of the TARDIS. 

As they’re walking, Jack curls up a bit closer to the Doctor, whispering, “So is Yaz is your new companion.” 

“One of them yes,” the Doctor responds. 

Jack clicks his tongue. “Don’t play coy with me. You had that same jealous expression when I met Rose.” 

The Doctor rolls her eyes. “It’s not the same.” 

“Different face. Same Doctor. Can’t deny your attraction to pretty Earth girls. Or companions as you like to call them,” he says salaciously.  

The Doctor blushes and she hates it because Jack laughs obviously noticing it. “Shut up,” she grumbles, “or I won’t help you with your problem.” 

“You never refuse to help,” Jack reminds confidently. “Like I said, different face; same doctor.” 

The Doctor rolls her eyes. “Why did I answer this distress call?” 

“Think of it this way, it’s another opportunity to impress your Earth girlfriend.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” the Doctor immediately denies. 

"Not yet, she isn't." Jack laughs boisterously as he continues to lead the way. 

**Author's Note:**

> possibly thinking of more parts to add onto this bit tbh


End file.
